videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rudolph Adventures: Journey to the Center of the Earth
Rudolph Adventures: Journey to the Center of the Earth Plot TBD Cast TBD Supernatural Humanoids Undead (Zombies) The undead are humans who were infected with the Mask's curse. They show no emotion, and only have the goal of feasting on human flesh, infecting more humans in the process. There are four types of Undead. * 'Normal '- Slow, but can run for short periods of time. Can only be killed with a headshot or being lit on fire, but can be stunned with non-headshots. * 'Bolter '- Fast zombies that are hard to hit. Can only be killed with a headshot or being lit on fire, but can be stunned with non-headshots. * 'Bruiser '- Big, durable zombies that can charge and knock the player down. Can only be killed with a headshot or being lit on fire. * 'Retcher '- Zombies that spit toxic snot at the player. Can only be killed with a headshot or being lit on fire. They explode upon death, which can kill the player. Vampires Vampires are either people infected with the Blood Curse or were born as so. They show pure hatred towards humanity, killing and draining the blood of their victims. They are strictly nocturnal, as sunlight burns them. There are three normal types, plus a fourth boss type. * 'Normal '- Vampires with no special abilities, but are the only type that can carry firearms. Can only be killed with Silver Cross, Silver Ammo, Holy Water, Holy Light, Ornate Dagger, or just being hogtied in place until daylight comes. Garlic wreaths repel them, but do not kill them. * 'Swarm '- Vampires that can transform into a swarm of bats to attack the player, but are generally easy to kill. Can only be killed with Silver Cross, Silver Ammo, Holy Water, Holy Light, Ornate Dagger, or just being hogtied in place until daylight comes, as they cannot transform into a bat swarm unless they jump. Garlic wreaths repel them, but do not kill them. * 'Shadow '- Vampires that can transform into a shadowy mist which can be hard to spot by the player during the night, and can ambush the player by doing so. Can only be killed with Silver Cross, Silver Ammo, Holy Water, Holy Light, and Ornate Dagger. Can be hogtied, but can transform into shadowy mist and escape. Garlic wreaths repel them, but do not kill them. * 'Overlord '- Beastly, large, powerful vampires that no longer look completely human, but a combination of man, bat, and dragon. They have the ability to fly, and can instantly kill the player by pinning them and draining their blood if the player doesn't break free. Can only be killed with Silver Cross, Silver Ammo, Holy Water, Holy Light, and Ornate Dagger. Cannot be hogtied. Garlic wreaths repel them, but do not kill them. Werewolves Werewolves are people who can transform into a bipedal, wolf-like beast under the Moon Curse, and have a savage hunger and a vigorous instinct to hunt. They have immense strength and are very fast. They are nocturnal, but can only be found during a full moon. They can be skinned for their pelt, meat, etc., just like regular animals. There are four variants plus a legendary boss variant that can be found in Tall Trees. * 'Timber '- A werewolf with black colorations much resembling a timber wolf. Can only be killed with Silver Ammo and Ornate Dagger. * 'Grey '- A werewolf with grey and white colorations much resembling a grey wolf. Can only be killed with Silver Ammo and Ornate Dagger. * 'Rougarou '- A light brown variation of werewolf that can only be found in Bluewater Marsh and Bayou Nwa. Can only be killed with Silver Ammo and Ornate Dagger. * 'Snowy '- A white variation of werewolf that can only be found in Grizzlies West. Can only be killed with Silver Ammo and Ornate Dagger. * 'Legendary Alpha '- A massive legendary albino battle-scarred variant that is found in Tall Trees. Can only be killed with Silver Ammo and Ornate Dagger. List of Dinosaurs and Prehistoric Creatures Dinosaurs * Tyrannosaurus Rex * Pteranodon * Smilodon * Triceratops * Iguanodon * Ankylosaurus * Velociraptor * Protoceratops * Brontosaurus (Apatosaurus) * Giant Iguana * Giant Chinese Water Dragon Giant Spider Crab * Giant Garter Snake * 3-foot long Guppy-like Saltwater Fish * Giant Horseshoe Crab * Giant Spider Crab * Quetzalcoatlus * Archaeopteryx * Hyaenodon * Dromaeosaurus: similar to Raptor from Primeval * Allosaurus * Blue-Throated Macaw * Red and Green Macaw * Homotherium * Homo Ergaster * Black Rhinoceros * Dall Sheep * African Wild Ass * Jaguar * Loki(Norse Mythology) * Giant Ear Wig * Giant Wheel Bug *Woolly Mammoth * * * Megaraptor * Stegosaurus * Spinosaurus * Carcharodontosaurus * * Paralititan * * * * Titanoboa * * * * * * * Giant Bee Neanderthal Great Baggi Barioth Indricotheriinae Entelodont Basilosaurus Leptictidium Gigantopithecus Ouranosaurus Megaloceros Megalania Chirostenotes Pachycephalosaurus Rhamphorhynchus Dimorphodon Gastonia Livyatan melvillei Megalodon Dinosaur-sized Scorpion Man-sized Mesothelae spider Zombie Giant Octopus Toxodon Shantungosaurus Gastornis Apidium Macrauchenia Dryosaurus Gobul Lagiacrus Great Jagras TBA TBA Giant TBA Giant Grasshopper Giant Carnivorus Plant Lake Sturgeon Marlin Rooster Fish Mahi Mahi Sarcosuchus Deinosuchus Basilosaurus Platecarpus Shonisaurus Elasmosaurus 6-foot long Goldfish-like Saltwater fish Triceratops Anthro Hyenas Anthro Wolves Anthro Gators Giant Shark Giant Komodo Dragon Apep(Egyptian Mythology) Dracorex Amazon Women Humanoid(Simular to Rake) Cassowary African Buffalo Gazelle African Lion Wild Chickens Atlantean Water Fairies Atlantean Flying horses Magma Cave Monster 12-foot tall Neanderthal men Mastodons Gigantopithecus The series will run for 3 Seasons before ending with the main characters reaching the center and escaping though the Stromboli Volcano. Aptonoth Apceros Kestodon Sivatherium Didelphodon Plateosaurus TBA Seismosaurus Psittacosaurus Dilong Repenomamus TBA TBA TBA Australopithecus africanus/Deinotherium/Embolotherium/Moeritherium/Macrauchenia Dimetrodon Edaphosaurus Dilophosaurus Diplocaulus Lystrosaurus Eryops Seymouria * Dipterides – a two-finned fish * Leptotherium – a gazelle-like creature * Merycotherium – a cattle-like creature * Lophiodon * Anoplotherium * Mastodon * Megatherium * Unidentified pterosaur, probably Pterodactylus * Unknown species of giant bird, probably a teratorn Glyptodon Eoraptor Coelophysis Liliensternus Grey Wolves Mountain Lion Ancylotherium Warthog Zebra Herrerasaurus Parasaurolophus Hadrosaurus Dunkleosteus Mosasaurus Megalodon * American lion (Panthera leo atrox) (live-acted by an African lioness) * Homotherium (scimitar-tooth cat) * Smilodon (saber-tooth cat) * Paramylodon (Harlan's ground sloth) * Camelops (giant camel) (live-acted by a dromedary camel) * Arctodus (short-faced bear) * American mastodon (Mammut americanum) * Steppe bison (live-acted by an American bison) * Hagerman horse (live-acted by a Grevy's zebra) * American cheetah (live-acted by a snow leopard) * Wild horse (live-acted by a Przewalski's horse) * Horse (live-acted) * Grey wolf (live-acted) * American bison (live-acted) * Andean condor (live-acted) * Brown bear (live-acted) * Muskox (live-acted) * Caribou (live-acted) * Saiga (live-acted) * California condor (live-acted) * Dall sheep (live-acted) * Raven (live-acted) * Bald eagle (live-acted) * Wolverine (live-acted) * Snowshoe hare (live-acted) * White-tailed deer (live-acted) * Snowy owl (live-acted) * Sockeye salmon (live-acted) Amphicyon Epicyon Cave Bear Doedicurus Thylacoleo Procoptodon Diprotodon Parasaurolophus Hadrosaurus Dunkleosteus Mosasaurus Megalodon * Entelodon Chalicotherium Dinictis * Troodon: similar to ARK/Jurassic Park The Game/Prehistoric Park *Bengal tiger *Grizzly bear *Wild boar Groundhog Water Buffalo Gaur Sloth bear Bald Eagle Wendigo Turkey Vultures Cheetah Spotted Hyena Striped Hyena Wild Yak Kangaroo Sambar deer Dakotaraptor Acheroraptor Compsognathus Ornithomimus Kaprosuchus All Many Monster Hunter Wyverns All Many Giant Wildlife Animals Animals species in the inside Underground World Non Dinosaur Reptiles Other Prehistoric Creatures Category:Upcoming Releases